ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
André Sogliuzzo
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | nationality = American | height = | alma_mater = | other_names = Andre Soggliuzzo | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1994–present | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = | parents = | website = }} André Sogliuzzo (born August 10, 1966) is an American actor and voice actor. He is well known for his voice-work in the animated series American Dad!, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Celebrity Deathmatch, Family Guy, Harvey Beaks and Invader Zim and the video games Battlefield 3, Destroy All Humans!, Mafia II, Psychonauts, Ratchet: Deadlocked, Scarface: The World Is Yours, Skylanders and Spyro. Filmography Live-action * Bubba Ho-Tep – Narrator * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore – Snobby K-9 (voice) * Iron Will – Young Man on Wagon * Looking for Richard – Messenger * Pawn Sacrifice – Henry Kissinger (voice, uncredited) * Public Enemies – Movie Theater Announcement * S.K.C. – Male Agent * The Express – John F. Kennedy (voice) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – Sideswipe (voice) * You and I – English Instructor (voice) * You've Got Mail – Cafe Lalo Waiter Film * Bilal: A New Breed of Hero – Umayya * Elena and the Secret of Avalor – Alakazar * Gnomes and Trolls: The Secret Chamber – Fassa * Justice League: Gods and Monsters – Cop, Mr. Guerra * Open Season – Additional Voices * Open Season 3 – McSquizzy * The Polar Express – Smokey, Steamer Animation * American Dad! – George Clooney, Blind Jimmy, Dill Sheppard, Large Monty * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Hakoda, King Bumi, Dai Li Captain * Avengers: Ultron Revolution – Igor Drenkov (Ep. "Dehulked") * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers – Gaspar Le Gecko, Additional Voices * Bravest Warriors – Pilot, Chamsy, Aliens, Bunmaster #1, Hobo * Celebrity Deathmatch – Al Pacino, Robin Williams, Billy Crystal, Michael Jackson, Antonio Banderas, Charlton Heston, Mahatma Gandhi, Paul Hogan, Martin Scorsese, Donny Osmond, Dennis Miller, Eric Roberts, Scream Phone Voice, Various * Chozen – Additional Voices * Courage the Cowardly Dog – Additional Voices * Elena of Avalor – King Verago, Alacazar * Family Guy – Mel Gibson, Additional Voices * Father of the Pride – Additional Voices * Free for All – Kobe, Glug Glug, Sperm * G.I. Joe: Renegades – Major Bludd * Glenn Martin, DDS – Additional Voices * Harvey Beaks – Jean Luc, Steampunk, TV Announcer, Bug #1, Plant Elder * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law – Dynomutt, Avenger, Pope, Co-Worker * Invader Zim – Officer Squidman, Count Cocofang, Additional Voices * Jackie Chan Adventures – Hsi Wu, Shin, Hirsch, Monk, Dui Gui, Dai Gui, Seymore * Justice League – SWAT Officer, Gorilla Soldier, Vendor * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness – Tai Lung (Ep. "Master and the Panda") * Love, Death & Robots – Pearly (Ep. "The Dump") * Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars – Additional Voices * Random! Cartoons – Yaki, Announcer (Ep. "Yaki & Yumi") * Rocket Power – Buick, Riptide * Samurai Jack – Stitches, Taxi Driver (Ep. "XII") * SpongeBob SquarePants – Stunt Gorilla (Ep. "Born Again Krabs/I Had an Accident") * Star Wars: Clone Wars – Fordo, Captain Typho, Commander Cody, Clone Lieutenant, Battle Droids, Clone Troopers * Star Wars Rebels – Captain Slavin * Stuart Little – Monty * The Adventures of Puss in Boots – Thieves, Masked Thief, Trolbard * The Batman – Duncan (Ep. "The Butler Did It") * The Cleveland Show – Robert Redford, Teacher (Ep. "Birth of a Salesman") * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Clawtrap * Unsupervised – Sid * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? – Nuts, Stephen * What's with Andy? – Additional Voices * Winx Club – King Radius * Wolverine and the X-Men – Arclight Video games * 50 Cent: Bulletproof – Cop * Age of Empires III – Napoleon * Alpha Protocol – Sean Darcy * Anki Overdrive – Breach * Armored Core 4 – Leonhardt, Borisovich, Opposing Squad Leader * Assassin's Creed II – Doctor, Additional Voices * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood – Doctors, Additional Voices * Assassin's Creed: Revelations – Additional Voices * Avatar: The Game – Tan Jala, Na'vi, RDA * Avatar: The Last Airbender – King Bumi, Additional Voices * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Into the Inferno – Hakoda * Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Burning Earth – King Bumi, Earth King, Additional Voices * Batman: Arkham Knight – Firefighter Cannon, Firefighter Leary-Wood, Harley Thugs, Joker Thugs * Battlefield 3 – Dmitri "Dima" Mayakovsky * Brave: The Search for Spirit Dancer – Hooded Crow, Eagle Spirit Villager * Brütal Legend – Ratguts * Call of Duty – Additional Voices * Call of Duty: United Offensive – Pvt. Goldberg, Additional Voices * Captain America: Super Soldier – Arnim Zola * Cars 2 – Additional Voices * Clash of the Titans – Draco, Ozal, Fisherman, Spirits * Command & Conquer: Renegade – Gunner * Company of Heroes – Additional Voices * Condemned 2: Bloodshot – Ethan Thomas, Masked Man, The Alcohol Demon * Crash Nitro Kart – Big Norm, Zem * Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled - Big Norm, Velo, Zem, additional voices * Crysis – Major Strickland * Darksiders II – Karn, The Mad Smith * Dead Island: Riptide – Dr. Kessler, Various * Dead Rising 3 – Additional Voices * Dead to Rights: Retribution – Additional Voices * Destroy All Humans! – President Huffman, Harold Turnipseed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon – C. Curt Calvin * Diablo III – Additional Voices * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Additional Voices * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII – Additional Voices * Dishonored – Aristocrat, Weeper * Disney Infinity – Additional Voices * Doom 3 – Additional Voices * Doom 3: BFG Edition – Additional Voices * Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil – Additional Voices * Dreamfall Chapters – Blind Bob * Dreamfall: The Longest Journey – Blind Bob * Eat Lead: the Return of Matt Hazard – Captain Carpenter, Dockworker, Employee Programmer * Enemy Territory: Quake Wars – Strong Technician * Enter The Matrix – Additional Voices * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two – Additional Voices * EverQuest II – Capt. Rockbelly, Sneed Galliway, Wesaelan Brookshadow, Generic Male Wood Elf Merchant, Generic Male Ogre Merchant, Generic Male Gnome Merchant, Generic Male High Elf Merchant, Generic Male Ogre, Generic Zombie Enemy, Generic Troll Enemy, Generic Living Statue Enemy, Generic Troglodyte Enemy, Generic Boarfiend Enemy * Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick – Additional Voices * Fantastic Four – Diablo, Additional Voices * F.E.A.R. – Delta Force, Additional Voices * Final Fantasy X – Zuke * Final Fantasy XIII – Bartholomew Estheim * Final Fantasy XV - Additional voices * Fragments of Him – Harry (prototype version) * Freedom Fighters – Additional Voices * Ghost Hunter – Rednech Chief, Electric Guardian * Ghostbusters: The Video Game – Additional Voices''Ghostbusters: The Video Game, closing credits - * ''Gladius – Urlan * GoldenEye: Rogue Agent – Additional Voices * Gothic 3 – Additional Voices * Grand Theft Auto V – The Local Population * Guild Wars 2 – Eltok, Oliver, Ahai Tamini * Guild Wars: Eye of the North – Gadd, Torg, Egil * James Bond 007: From Russia with Love – Additional Voices * Kinect Sports: Season Two – Baseball Umpire * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Deep Space Patrol * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning – Adessa Citizen, Apule Vire, Borri Kura, Brok Almar, Courdan Passant, Grian Shane, Kester Barclay, Manon Souris, Wyl Rendig, Ysa Citizen * Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom – Bertrand, Walter * Knights Contract – Heinrich Hoffmann / Inquisitor * Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends – Li, Shen * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole – Additional Voices * Lego Dimensions – Lord Garmadon, Munchkin Mayor, Bezar, Vigo, Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) * Lego Ninjago: Nindroids – Lord Garmadon, Cyrus Borg * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens – Mi'no Teest * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Madagascar – Bat, Sailor, Cool Dude, Drunk Bum * Mafia II – Luca Gurino, Carlo Falcone * Mafia III – Additional Voices * Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault – Additional Voices * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun – Donny Griffin * Men of Valor – Harlen, Aussie #1 * Metro: Last Light – Additional Voices * Minority Report: Everybody Runs – Additional Voices * MTX Mototrax – Additional Voices * Narc – Jose the Hook, Cop, Thug * Need for Speed: Most Wanted – Rog, Narrator * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian – Al Capone, Egyptian Spearman, Ben Franklin * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way – Magnus Armstrong * Operation Flashpoint: Red River – HQ * Payday 2 – Scarface * Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat – Duncan, Marcus Deleon * Prison Break: The Conspiracy – Additional Voices * Project: Snowblind – Lt. Nathan Frost * Prototype 2 – Additional Voices * Psychonauts – Fred, Napoleon Bonaparte * Puss in Boots – Puss in Boots * Quake 4 – Corporal Alejandro Cortez * Rango – Wounded Bird, Shooter #2, Jumper #4, * Ratchet: Deadlocked – Ace Hardlight * Rise to Honor – Additional Voices * Saints Row – Stilwater's Residents * Saints Row 2 – Additional Voices * Scarface: The World Is Yours – Tony Montana * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp – Emilio Gonzalez * Secret Weapons Over Normandy – American Voices #3 * Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice – Isshin Ashina * Shark Tale – Additional Tenant Fish * Shrek 2 – Puss in Boots, Troll, Treants, Papa Bear, Mr. Hood * Shrek Forever After – Puss in Boots * Shrek n' Roll – Puss in Boots, Evil Tree #1 * Shrek Super Slam – Puss in Boots, Robin Hood * Shrek the Third – Puss in Boots, Jock Captain, Pirate #1, Evil Trees * Shrek's Carnival Craze – Puss in Boots * Singularity – Additional Voices * Skylanders: Giants – Camo, Voodood * Skylanders: Imaginators – Camo, Voodood * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure – Additional Voices * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Camo * Skylanders: Swap Force – Camo, Voodood * Skylanders: Trap Team – Camo, Voodood * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 – LONESTAR * Spawn: Armageddon – Mammon, Additional Voices * Spider-Man 3 – Additional Voices * Spider-Man: Edge of Time – Additional Voices * Spyro: A Hero's Tail – Sparx the Dragonfly * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly – Sparx the Dragonfly, Other Dragonflies, Additional Voices * Spyro Reignited Trilogy – Sparx the Dragonfly * Spyro: Year of the Dragon – Sparx the Dragonfly, Bartholomew the Yeti, Additional Voices * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty – Additional Voices * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic – Master Dorak, Bounty Hunter * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords – Czerka Officer, Czerka Salvage Crew, Mercenaries, Patron, Race Master, Rutum, Salvagers * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Clone Troopers, Cydon Prax * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge – Bartog * Tales of Symphonia – Forcystus * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (3DS) – Slash * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mobile) – Leatherhead, Purple Dragons, Rocksteady * The Bourne Conspiracy – Additional Voices * The Darkness II – Frank, Additional Voices * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Male Khajiits * The Elder Scrolls Online – Additional Voices * The Hobbit – Bard, Ugslap * The Legend of Korra – Chi-Blocker #1, Triad #1, Pro-Bender #1 * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth – Orcs * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II – Gorkil the Goblin King, Orcs * The Polar Express – Smokey, Steamer * The Saboteur – Jules, Luc * The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian – Desert Hermit, Minoian Soldier, Dice Man #2 * The Secret World – Dave Screed, Sandy "Moose" Jansen, Nicholas Winter, Abdel Daoud, Senator Henry Philips Cicero, Milosh, Irusan, Daimon Kiyota, John, Additional Voices * The Smurfs 2 – Gargamel * The Sopranos: Road to Respect – Anzallata Twins * Titan Quest – Additional Voices * Titan Quest: Immortal Throne – Additional Voices * Transformers: Devastation – Thundercracker, Scavenger, Seeker #2 * True Crime: New York City – Orderly, Donnie * True Crime: Streets of LA – Additional Voices * Turning Point: Fall of Liberty – Weinberg * Unit 13 – Alabama * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines – Mercurio, Caine, Bruno, Victor, Zhao * Watchmen: The End is Nigh – Additional Voices * WildStar – Mordesh Male, Falkrin Male, Lopp Male * Wolfenstein: The New Order – Demonic Voice * World in Conflict – Additional Voices * World in Conflict: Soviet Assault – Additional Voices * World of Warcraft – Allaris Narassin, Arluin, Advisor Vandros, Grumbol Grimhammer * World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth – Grumbol Grimhammer * X-Men: Destiny – Colossus, Luis Reyes, Additional Voices * X-Men Legends – Angel, Morlock Thief, Future Sentinel References External links * Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Actors from New York City Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Comedians from New York City Category:20th-century American actors Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American actors Category:21st-century American comedians